


gay panic... well, not really but you get the idea

by katotastic000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, M/M, Rated T for swearing, bi Mondo, gay Ishimaru, ishimondo - Freeform, mentioned: Kuwata Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katotastic000/pseuds/katotastic000
Summary: What is the worst reaction to your male best friend (who you also have a terribly big crush on) coming out right in front of you?That's right, panic.And what is Mondo's reaction to Taka telling him he's gay?That's right,panic.





	gay panic... well, not really but you get the idea

"Mondo, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure..."

"I'm going to be straightforward with this, well, not actually but... Okay, um... Mondo, I'm gay."

 

_What? And did he just make a pun?_

Mondo did not quite know how to respond. Not because of the fact that is best friend and bro was as straight as a bow ( _oh no, how horrible_ ) but because he just scored jackpot in all lotteries world-wide and was struck by seven lightnings at the same time - step aside, Makoto, there's a new lucky man in town. What are the chances that your queer crush is also queer? And more importantly: What are the chances that this crushes also crushes on you?

_It's possible! It's fucking possible!_

 

But instead of screeching like a teenage white girl in high school movies or tackle-hug the man, Mondo said nothing. He stood there, not moving, only when he was blinking. Taka only stood there, too, though he was shaking of fear and oncoming tears and whispered "Mondo" to snap him back to attention.

 

Which did not work for reasons Ishimaru wasn't able to understand. All reactions and emotions were happening inside the biker's head, at all once and in an earsplitting thinking volume. _How about you fucking react, you gay-ass bitch? That's just your best friend - no, potential boyfriend if you got any balls -  in front of you, telling you something personal and you're just gonna say,"..."? Very clever._

 

And now the tears were flowing. _Good job._ Taka was crying, silently, tears running down his cheeks, leaving wet streams behind. His lips formed a trembling wavy line while he tried to keep an unmoving face. Of course, he failed. It was Taka after all. That determined, over-emotional dork that Mondo fell in love with.

 

He could not remember what Taka unintentionally did to make him question his sexuality and common sense. Taka was simply... lovable.

If he could, he would hit his past-self with a brick. Why did he despise that man so much?

To be honest, even now Mondo would find himself annoyed because of him from time to time. Like the Ultimate Moral Compass he was, Kiyotaka still scolded him or gave him detention whenever he was late to class again or started studying the day before the exam. In those moments, Mondo rolled his eyes and wished for a piano to fall on him so it'd all end but after Ishimaru had calmed down and sat beside him to help him get the subject matters into his head, Owada noticed the reason he was doing all this: Kiyotaka cared about him.

And Kiyotaka cared so much.

When Mondo had told him about his dream of becoming a carpenter, Ishimaru lost it. Arms wrappping around Mondo's neck, sobbing like he was watching Titantic while smiling like an idiot (and God, that looked cute) and almost unitellible, "I'm so proud of you. I will support you with all of my heart." When Mondo was feeling down around the anniversary of his brother's death, Ishimaru would knock on the door of his dorm room where he had locked himself in and ask if he needed someone. He'd bring cotton candy, a warm smile and leave if Mondo wanted to be alone. When Mondo was low because of various reasons - his gang, his studies, his anger and many more - Ishimaru always found a way to make him feel loved. Whether he was running his fingers through Mondo's loose hair, trying to braid it like Aoi taught him or he proposed to take a walk in the park and was asking passing dog-owners if they could pet their pets at the other end of the leash because Mondo would probably scare them away.

Kiyotaka cared so much and it did not take long for Mondo to notice his feelings. Accepting them was the hard part. But here he was, Mondo Owada, a recently discovered bisexual, ready to drown this man in love and support.

If he only reacted...

 

Kiyotaka had trouble delivering his words, "I can understand that you would like to distance yourself from me now. I apologize for ruining our friendship like this. Farewell, Owada-kun." Then he bowed, turned around and started to leave.

_Shit shit shit shit shit!_

"Fuck, wait! I'm sorry!" When Owada grabbed his shoulder, Ishimaru's quivering frame froze. "I'm so fucking sorry, Taka, I'm so sorry." Mondo didn't count how many times he repeated those three words. "Of course I'll accept you no matter what, I mean, you're still you! I just didn't know what to say, I was just so-" _overwhelmed that there's a chance you love me back? Yeah, say that, won't make things awkward._

 

It took an awfully long eternity-like time for Ishimaru to move his head and turn around again. Mondo could feel his heart skip a beat and his face redden when he recognized Taka's smile. It was that idiotic Titantic-one that he only put on when he shed tears of joy.

Kiyotaka literally threw himself into Mondo's arms who felt the need to lift him up and spin him around. Even with his feet on the ground again, Taka did not let go of him. "I cannot express how grateful I am", he said, face nuzzled against Mondo's shoulder. "Even with your flaws, you are a wonderful man."

 _You doing this on purpose? I know you're a bit overdramatic sometimes but come on._ But he could not deny that he always fell for that. It was weird, it was nerdy, it was Taka. Words like those made his decision once again clear that yep, that was his guy.

 

"Hey, uh, Taka?" _I mean, if we're still on the coming out-thing, why not do it, too?_

Ishimaru raised his head, his spiky hair tickling Mondo's skin. "What is it?" His red eyes met his own lavender ones. Mondo was suprised that even while crying, Taka's eyes seemed to hold a fire behind them. That was the best metaphor Mondo could find for this phenomenon; pretty cheesy for his taste but it fitted the most.

Depending on his mood, Taka's fire appeared to change. Although he normally wasn't the romantic poet kind of guy, Mondo liked to compare his eyes to igniting flames whenever Taka had that strong-willed tone in his voice and he loved to imagine a cozy lit fireplace as Taka smiled.

_Stop daydreaming, you got some more important things to do! First of all, calm down. This is it, don't say anything stupid, you don't wanna mess this up, just say" I'm bisexual" and everything's fine._

 

"I love you!"

 

_Does that sound like" I'm bisexual" to you, you stupid fucking baguette-head?_

 

Kiyotaka backed off and Mondo felt a lot heavier without him near. _Amazing, fantastic,_ fucking _superb!_

" Mondo, is that true?" He didn't know to describe and classify Ishimaru's voice, sounding so strange, so soft. He turned and lowered his head and started scratching his neck while pulling at the black strands of hair that didn't belong to his pompadour. He had to let his internal screaming out in a way.

"Uh, I-I mean, it's, I..."

"It is, isn't it?" _When did we decide to torture me? Just say you didn't hear me or something, please, for fuck's sake!_

"Uh, yeah..."

 

"Mondo, please look at me."

Owada flinched as Taka cupped his face. After a last _what the fuck_ , his thoughts went silent. Kiyotaka cleared his throat and said, "Mondo, I fell in love with you, too."

He pulled him into a kiss, making Mondo whine out of surprise. He felt his heart melting. This was the first kiss he ever shared with a man, this was the first kiss he ever shared with someone he truly loved, this was the first kiss he _ever_ shared. His heart pounded, ready to break his rips and burst out of his chest. He nearly couldn't breathe because of the fuzziness in his stomach.

Taka's lips were smooth and thin but he was hesitant and after a second that seemed like only a sixteenth of it, they parted.

 

Both of their faces were glowing red and they averted their eyes. Ishimaru was the first to find his voice again, "That was... nice." Mondo hummed to agree.

_Remember what you actually wanted to say?_

"Uh, hey, Taka?" Said man turned and tried to lock eyes. Mondo could almost _feel_ the heat on the other's face. Kiyotaka's mouth formed a smile. "Yes?" "I, I just... wanted to say I'm bisexual." Although he still didn't quite look at his now boyfriend (Leon would be so jealous if he found out that Mondo had a partner before he could get a girlfriend), he saw that Taka furrowed his intense brows. After a short pause, he spoke up, "What does that mean?" "I'm, I, I like women and men."

 

Ishimaru chuckled and said, "Of course I will accept you as you are, my love."

Mondo snorted at that nickname though he decided to not want to be called anything else, answered, "You're such a nerd" and kissed him, just for he sake of it.

Because now he could, Taka was his _boyfriend_ and it sounded...

... _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you just read my first post!  
> Thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
